


Till death do us part

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Depression Drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, Other, Sad, i'm depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: this is a little snippet of a story, and it might be triggering to some. so, yeah. I'm depressed, writing is hard.





	

"When someone you know dies, it’s horrible. When your best friend dies, it’s even worse. When a loved one dies, it feels like hell. He was all three.” Jenna stood before everyone, reading Tyler’s obituary. Josh wasn’t fit to go on, he was barely fit to go to the funeral. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting the urge to get up and run away from the entire mess.

_Josh wrapped his hands around his head and screamed. The noise that came out was purely animal, like a beast that was being boiled from the inside out. He pulled on his hair and clawed at anyone that tried to get even remotely close. He caught his brother’s shoulder, and sent him spinning. Jorden sat on the ground and looked up at his brother, a look of horror and bewilderment on his face._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Josh moaned, he moved around the room, trying to find something to take his anger out on, he settled on his drum set, kicking his foot through the largest drum before grabbing a hold of the sticks. He brought them down over his knee and split them before throwing them so hard they lodged themselves in the dry wall. He felt like his world was caving down around him. There was no way Tyler was dead, it’s Tyler. He can’t die. It’s just not possible._

_“Josh please-”_

Josh didn’t think he could look at Tyler. He didn’t think he was strong enough to climb the stairs to the coffin and look at his best friend lying there. He was sandwiched between Jordan, and Zack the only people that could hold him down if he lost it here. He hoped he didn’t, he was trying not to at least.

_“You’re lying!” Josh screamed, they said it had all happed to fast, that he had lost to much blood, too fast. Josh balled up his fists and raised them. His mother flinched away from him, as his father watched helplessly from the door. He was too old to stop the rampage, too old to hold his son down so that he didn’t destroy himself._

_Josh turned and grabbed the nearest thing -his Xbox- and chucked it as hard as he could against a wall. It made a loud crashing noise, causing his mother to flinch and scurry away from him, terrified. “HE CAN’T BE DEAD” Roared Josh, he punched the closet wall to him, ignoring the sharp spikes of pain that shot through his arm. Jorden got up again, and locked his arms around Josh’s neck, trying to drag him to the floor so he could calm down. This made Josh fight harder, tearing at his own skin as much as his brothers’. Abigail grabbed one of Josh’s arms, and tried to help pull him down, Ashly quickly doing the same._

_The four of them hit the floor with a thump, josh struggled for a moment longer, before going slack in his sibling’s arms._

_“He- he can’t be dead.” Josh whispered._


End file.
